Wishing
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Es sobre Meguro y lo que hace y siente por Taito. Spoilers tomo 25.


**Cuando Skuld era pequeñita le tenía miedo a los fricks, mucho miedo, por eso cuando veía uno se escondía debajo de las sábanas y lloraba descontroladamente. Pero un día vino su papá y mientras le daba golpecitos consoladores en la cabeza le dijo: "Si te unes a este foro ya no tendrás más miedo y terminarás comiéndote esos fricks." Y le hizo caso porque su papá la acojonaba con su sola presencia. Ese foro era Friction Awards, y era muy bonito y divertido, y a la larga terminó haciendo una orgía con el Staff del mencionado foro. **

**Si vosotros también queréis comeros los fricks con patatas, tenéis el enlace en mi perfil (: **

**El título es una canción de Glenn Miller.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _La espada del Inmortal _pertenecen a Hiroaki Samura.

_**Wishing**_

Estás loca. Ésa es la única palabra para definirte en estos momentos. Lo viste en el suelo, herido, y lo único que se te ocurrió hacer fue meterte en medio de los dos. Y ahí estás, a punto de enfrentarte a ese enfermo.

¿Y todo, por qué? Ni tú lo sabes con certeza, sólo que él estaba a punto de irse al otro barrio y nada, debes ser una alma caritativa y decidiste ayudarlo. O quizá el pelopincho te hace tilín, (más que el pintor) y no puedes evitar meterte en jardines ajenos por él.

Miras a tu oponente, analizándolo. Crees que puedes con ése. Tu velocidad es tu mejor baza y ya desde el principio lo hieres. Notas la mirada del pelopincho encima de ti y eso, en lugar de ponerte nerviosa, es un acicate; te luces para impresionarle, que vea que eres fuerte.

Pero algo no va bien; tú te empiezas a notar cansada y el otro, aunque está lleno de cortes, sigue como si tal cosa. Antes de que te des cuenta te ha tirado al suelo y él está encima de ti con cara de sádico.

Va a matarte, lo sabes. Pero antes te va a torturar, eso también lo sabes; lo has visto, te lo han contado. Pero cuando crees que todo está perdido, tú chico (porque mientras te veías reuniéndote con tus antepasados, lo has hecho tuyo) le ha lanzado una espada y se ha ido a clavar en la nuca de tu oponente. Eso te da la oportunidad de acercarte con rapidez a tu salvador (cuando se suponía que tú lo ibas a salvar a él).

Llega el asesino de cien hombres y empieza a pelear con el otro mientras vosotros dos no los perdéis de vista, aunque no puedes evitar que de vez en cuando la vista se te desvíe a hacia tu compañero. Lo miras disimuladamente admirando su perfil, observas su pelo que manda a la mierda la ley de la gravedad y se mantiene en alto (quizá algún día le preguntes como lo hace). En una de esas inspecciones él te pilla mirándolo, y antes de que gires la cabeza con rapidez crees ver un superfluo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no estás segura, ya que esa maldita máscara no te deja vislumbrar mucho.

Con algo de vergüenza le das un golpecito en el hombro, y cuando se gira le devuelves, sonriente, su espada, la que te ha salvado de quedar hecha pedacitos. Él te lo agradece y tú te mueres del gusto.

Al final el pelopincho tiene que ayudar al asesino de los cien, y tú lo miras orgullosa y sonriente. Herido como está y mira lo que hace. Sólo te faltan unos pompones y animarlo con un baile (porque si existieran, en ese momento tú serías una cheerleader).

Todo ha terminado ya; Shira está muerto o poco le falta, Manji y él están heridos. Entráis en una cabaña abandonada y tú te acuestas con Rin en un futón y Tanpopo con Manji. Han estado mucho tiempo debajo del agua helada y necesitan entrar en calor. Él se queda a un lado echado en el suelo intentando recuperarse.

Explicas a Rin como es que Tanpopo y tú habéis terminado allí, y cuando terminas tienes una pequeña discusión con Magatsu,. Algo sin importancia, pero acabas de darte cuenta de que te gusta hacerlo rabiar, ver como se pone algo infantil, y reprimes las ganas de estirarle los mofletes y de hacerle carantoñas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se ve adorable.

Pero te das de bruces en suelo cuando caes de tu nube rosa y recuerdas que estáis en bandos distintos y que esto no puede terminar con un final feliz.


End file.
